


Old Perspective

by nicholarichardson



Series: We Are Vorta [3]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicholarichardson/pseuds/nicholarichardson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment with Weyoun 7 and Damar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> A one shot between Weyoun and Damar as apology for taking so long with the next part of the We Are Vorta series.
> 
> Thanks for all the Kudos.

He felt sick to his stomach as he lied to the founder,but there had been no choice. The threat Weyoun 6 posed had been destroyed,and Weyoun 7 could move on.

"So what made him do it?"

Jolting Weyoun looked up from his desk to see Damar standing in his doorway, glass in hand and slightly concerned look on his face.

"I told you he was defective. He's dead now, so we've no need to worry."

"I don't think he was though."stepping into the room Damar shut the door."I think he was far more dedicated than most."

Weyoun felt anger boil though him."And do tell me Damar,what makes this traitor so dedicated."

Damar sat and leaned forward."You wouldn't understand. Doing the wrong thing to try and do the right. Sacrificing integrity for the greater good. Betraying what you care for-"

"I have work to do Damar. So if you wouldn't mind."Weyoun gestured to the door.

"Weyoun 6 was almost Cardassian in his devotion." Damar smirked and leaned back as Weyoun's heart stopped in his chest. His mind whirled as the implications of Damar had just said sunk in.

Weyoun very quietly stood up and left.

Damar on the other hand laughed at the vorta's reaction. Since the whole Weyoun 6 fiasco Damar had been fascinated by the way the clone had defected like that. Here was a creature designed to think of nothing but serving the Founders, only not to think to much. Thinking too much made them make decision that were good for the Dominion.

Only they couldn't let the slave be smarter than the God.

But now Damar had a new train of thought to follow. If one Vorta Could be corrupted,could others?

**Author's Note:**

> you know the drill


End file.
